Dreams of Reality
by anmi2830
Summary: Natsu is staying the night with Lucy. However before they gone to sleep they read Cinderella and The Little Mermaid and Sleep. And what's this? What is happening!


Under one roof, Natsu and Lucy are staying the night in a hitel. And here they are getting along?

" Arg.. I can't believe I have to stay the night with you!" A certain blond demanded

" Oh come on Lucy bear with it. It's for your safety remember?" Answered the pink yet spiky haired mage

*- Flashback -*

Team Natsu goes into a mission, They have to defeat The powerful mage Meis. When they have encountered the said mage they weren't able to defeat him and so they go back to their client cause they can't follow him.

" Oh. So you were not able to defeat him am I correct?" Asked their client

" Yes. We are very sorry. But we'll continue to track him if you want?" Erza asked

" Well That would be a great help. You can use my hotel if you like. But you have to go in pairs cause he might attack. " Offered the client with a worried expression

" Okay then we'll accept your offer." Erza answered smiling. " Natsu, Lucy you two stay in the same room while Me and Gray stay in one room. And happy? You may stay in a room ALONE. " Erza commanded

" Whaaat Erza?! " They all said in unison

" I'm a woman and natsu is a man!" Lucy said staring straight at Erza

" Well I don't see a problem. I mean you two share a bed iften right?" Erza said comfortably. Before the blond can demand more the scarlet mage glared at her to stop her from further questioning while Happy raised his hand to question Erza

" But... Why am I.. Alone? Isn't it Dangerous?" Happy asked shaking

" Don't worry happy I'm 100% sure that the enemy wouldn't target you, is what my intuition says." Erza answered back full of pride on what she just said

" So! No more questions and off we go."

" Wait.. Meis can manipulate people's dream so be careful."

" We'll be careful."

*- End of Flashback -*

" Okay because there's only one bed i'm asking you to nit cuddle me when I'm sleeping okay?!" Lucy insist

" Okay, Okay." Natsu answered with a bored face. "Though I know you're the one who's going to cuddle me." he murmured

" Okay so let's go into sleep!" Lucy said when she was lying on the bed she felt something hard. When she sit up and look at what it is she was surprised there is actually a book there.

" The.. Little Mermaid. and Cinderella" She said softly

" What's that the little mermaid and Cinderella thing Lucy?" Asked Natsu

" No Way?! You don't know this story?" She ask about to Laugh

" Well I'm sorry for not knowing! Would you be so kind to read it for me All Mighty Lucy?" He said seriously

And so she told the story of Cinderella to Natsu after that, Both of them fall asleep.

After awhile Lucy opened her eyes only to find herself cleaning. ' What the?! Why am I cleaning?!" She thought still cleaning the floor

" Now Cinderella you must certainly not leave any dirt while me and your sisters are going to the ball." That said the old looking woman walk the opposite way with two gurls laughing

"Wait.. Does this mean I'm Cinderella?! " She said with astonishment

" Lu...cy?!" A ₣amiliar voice said. And so she look back only to see a mini Erza. " ERZA?! WHY ARE YOU IN MY DREAM?! AND... YOU'RE THE FAIRY?!"

" I don't know.. Remember.. Our target Meis could manipulate people's dream. So just in case, Let's finish the story" Erza said smiling

" Now, I'm giving you the most beautiful dress I have." After that a poof sound was heard and Lucy is wearing a Blue dress like what cinderella was wearing another piif was heard and there was a carriage. She look back to erza and she signalled her to go on or she'll be late and so Lucy hop on the carriage.

When she arrived there were many people, many was dancing until an announcement was said

" We now present you... The Prince!" All rejoice after hearing that. Lucy on the other hand is having a hard time just to see the prince.

" Lucy?" She heard. And that voice... That's definitely..

" Na-" Before she could finish, she was stop by natsu by covering her mouth with his hand.

" Sshhh.. I'm the prince here. And why are you Cinderella?" He whispered.

" I Don't know but we have to continue the story. Erza said so." After that Natsu just nod his head and so they dance Everyone's attention is at the two of them

" Ouch!" Lucy hissed When the dragonslayer accidentally step on her feet. They are dancing, Dancing happily until they freezed? What they are suddenly freezed with ice. The worst? Natsu can't use his flame.

When they thought they were about to die They opened their eyes to see gray infront of them. And so he unfreezed them.

" What?! Why were we freezed?" Lucy asked

" When I got back, A man was standing beside erza who is sleeping. When I was going after him I lost him. So I wake Erza up by freezing her. She said you're in her dream so I guessed you're a victim too and when I came in both you and natsu aare having a hard time so I wake you up like what I did to erza." Gray explained

"Oh so that's why Natsu's in my dream.."

" No way.. You were the one who tresspassed my dream." He defended

"Anyway thank you gray." Lucy is about to stand up when her feet hurts. " Ouch!"

" What's wrong?" Gray asked

" My feet hurts.. like it was stepped on... NAAATSUUUU!"

" No way! I step on you accidentally IN THE DREAM not in real life Lucy!"

" There is only one explanation in that." And so the three looked at Erza. " ERZA! " They said in unison as they look at her

" The mage doesn't simply cobtrol our dreams. So what happens to us physically in our dreams becomes reality. One explanation is Natsu stepping at Lucy's feet at her dream. And now, her feet hurts until now." Erza explained

" Woah.. After hearing that I don't want to sleep!" Natsu shouted

" Scaary!" Lucy added

" All I can say is be alert Me and Gray will return to our own room." That said Erza pulled Gray out of Natsu and Lucy's room and returned

After a few hours of not sleeping that feels like forever, both of them are silent not talking. And so Natsu break the Ice

" Ahhh! It's so quiet Lucy."

" Well what do you want me to do huh?" Lucy asked

" I don't know... Oh! Read me that Little maymade thing!" Natsu said with bright and sparkling eyes. Lucy just sighed and read the book to him. After reading the book both got so sleepy and fall asleep. Luttle did they know they were put to sleep by the mage they were after.

Lucy opened her eyes to see that she's in the ocean. Which surprise her.

" Waahh! Help me! Help me! I'm drowning!" She struggled but then she realized she can breath. When she look down she was surprise to see that she's a mermaid.

" If I'm a mermaid.. then this is the little mermaid!" She was amaze and so swim freely. After a while she headed to the shore and rise up. There she saw a castle. " Woow~ So big!" She said with sparkling eyes. " Wait. If I am the mermaid then accirding to the events.. I would see the prince here! Oh I wonder what the prince looks like!" She said dreamily

" Lucy... Is that .. You?" She heard and so she look at the person who said that. It's Natsu! And he's wearing weird clothes?

" Natsu.. What's with that weird clothes you have?" She asked

" I'm the prince here duh?" He said like the most obbious answer in the whole world

" Ohh.. So my prince is the dragonslayer." She said hiding her joyfulness knowing that the person she likes is her partner.

" So Lucy..." He said with a concerned look in his face

" What?" She asked

" I don't know if I should say it..." He said averting his eyes while scratching his cheeks with his finger

" Just say it Natsu!" She said irritated

" Why aren't you wearing... clothes? I can see.. your umm.. big soft..." Then he blushed looking at her

Lucy followed where he's looking at to see he's looking at her chest. " Don't look Pervert!" She said covering her eyes

" O-Okay.. Well come with me at my castle to get you some clothes." He said offering his hands.

" I... Can't" She averted her eyes. " Why?" He confusedly asked. And so Lucy showed her rails to him.

" Woah you've become a Fish!" He shouted.

" A Mermaid! Idiot!"

" Oh as I remebered you have to be a person right? Maybe if we finish this story then we'll be able to wake up. Oh but if we wake up now... then we'll have a half fish lucy." He said seriously. And remembered what erza said and is convinced.

" Okay. " And so she swim again. As she was swimming she reach her destination and heard a familiar laugh

" Hahahaha! So you came~" Lucy came closer to find happy

" Happy! And... why do you look like that? Oh yeah nevermind. Give me the potion so I can be a human." She said determined

" Okay Lucy. But remember.. If you drink this, you'll lose your voice." That said happy gave Lucy the potion and Lucy returned to where Natsu is.

" Natsu! I got the potion!" She said happily

" Nice.. Now all you have to do is drink it!" After he said that Licy just nod her head and drink the potion. And so a her body lightened up that made Natsu close his eyes cause it's too bright. After he opened his eyes he see Lucy with her feet and legs but something made him blush furiously.. LUCY IS NAKED

Lucy opened her eyes only to see a blushing Natsu staring at her. And so she looked at herself only to discovered that she's naked. And si she stand up and her one hand covering her chest and one hand punching natsu and said, •Cover your Eyes Idiot! • as much to her surprise she doesn't have a voice

" Oh. I remeber! You lost your voice right Lucy?" Natsu said and so Lucy look at him nodding. After a while Natsu just handed Lucy a cloth and said, " Here. Cover yourself. You won't be able to walk proudly if you're naked right."

Lucy grab the cloth from natsu and said thank you and smile.

" Well.. I guess what you just said is Thank you right?" Natsu asked smiling and Lucy just nod but suddenly Natsu's face turned serious that made Lucy to wonder.

" Lucy.. If I don't kiss you.. y-you're true.. L-Love... in this story.. you'll become a foam right?" Natsu asked that made Lucy Blush real hard.

And so Natsu grab lucy by her hand and pull her closer. " I-i.. J-j-just need to k-k-k-kiiiiisss you r-right? A-and this is f-for.. your safety.." He said stuttering while blushing.

And so, their lips is about to kiss. Only an inch more and they will kiss. Just a little more... Not until Lucy covered Natsu's mouth with her hand averting her eyes from him and her blushing real hard while Natsu is trying hard to kiss her. Lucy in the other hand is trying her best to provoke him from kissing her.

" What's...with...you?!" He said trying his best to kiss her but was currently being stop by Lucy.

•I Can't! I'm Too Embarrassed!• She shouted with all her might while she step backwards but no words was spoken

" Huh?! I can't understand you. You don't have a voice remember?" Natsu said annoyed because he was stopped by Lucy from him kissing him.

' You can't expect me to kiss you suddenly idiot! I love ypu even in real life so..so kissing just for this stupid story...' She thought as tears started rolling down from her eyes, which made natsu panicked

" W-what now?! Is it that bad to kiss me?! And here I am..." Before he could finish what he had to say he was cut off as Lucy's body started to bubble. " What the?! It's just like 30 minutes after ypu drank the potion so why?!" He said worried

" LUCY! There is no time to waste! NO BUTS! I need to kiss you!" He said sincerely, while Lucy in the other hand is hesitating. " YOU MUST NOT HESISTATE LUCY!" Natsu now said angrily but the response he get is still the same. As Lucy started to cry more she started to say, • As much as I want, I LOVE YOU NATSU that's why.. I don't want it to be just in the dream• She aaid smiling while crying, Then Natsu hugged her

" I don't know what you said the rest but I do Understand you said I Love You Natsu." And so he look at her at her face. " I LOVE YOU TOO, Lucy.. That's why, I don't want you to turn into a foam. I Love you. Lucy." After that they both kissed each other.

THUD

Both Lucy and Natsu opened their eyes to see they fell onto the floor. They both look at each other and blushed but soon faded when natsu smelled the mage.

" I Know this smell!" Both natsu and Lucy look at the window to see the mage they were after.

" IT'S MICE!" Natsu shouted

" IT'S MEIS IDIOT!" Lucy shouted to Natsu

" Whatever. It sounds the same." He said looking at meis and grinned and so he ran after him to punch him when swords was surrounded Meis. Both Natsu and Lucy turned around to see Erza

" Nice. Both of you lured Meis here now this is an easy job," After that Meis is captured. They were paid half only because Erza had her swords around the hotel and broke lots of stuff to captured it so they went home walking.

" OH!" Natsu said with a hint that he remembered something and then he turned to Lucy. " LUCY.." He said seriously while staring at her intensely

" W-what?!" Lucy stuttered

After that, Natsu pulled Lucy into a Long Passionate Kiss. Making Erza and Gray jaw dropped and Happy saying They liiiike each other, When the kiss ended both panting real hard and blushing as red as erza'a hair

" The kiss was only at the dream so I wang to atleast kiss you in real life!" Natsu said while giving her his signature grin

" You- You- You-" Lucy said while she is steaming real hard from the kiss and so Natsu pull her for a hug

" I Love You. Lucy." He said with his big smile and kissed Lucy again. When they pulled out Lucy answered him with an, " I Love You Too...Stupid Idiot hotheaded Dragonslayer" She said looking at him pouted while blushing that made Natsu laugh and whisper in her ears, " Well what do ypu know? I'm ypur stupid idiot Draonslayer. and You're mine."

-Meanwhile-

" H-How d-d-did this happen?" Erza said blushing real hard

" He really! Seriously!" Gray added blushing like Erza

Well what do you know? We have to thank Meis Guy for the dreams! Cause it made Natsu and Me together! It's ashame he was put into custody though. Well what gives? Atleast now Me and Natsu have more Lovey Dovey Mushy Time!

*- The End -*


End file.
